Hydroxylamine solutions are used for a variety of purposes. For example, such solutions may be used in syntheses, in propellant preparation, in photographic processing, and in solvents. It is well known that the use of such solutions is problematic because the solutions are inherently unstable.
A number of stabilizing compounds have been used in attempting to stabilize hydroxylamine solutions, including di- and tetrasodium salts of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,449 and 3,145,082, respectively. However, as further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,449, the disodium ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid salt is unacceptable as a stabilizing agent because it results in a substantial increase in gas evolution due to decomposition of hydroxylamine free base. See Col. 3, lines 10-22; col. 4, lines 19-22. The tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid salt also has proven to be an unsatisfactory stabilizing agent. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,318, Col. 1, lines 17-20. Therefore, a need exists for an effective hydroxylamine stabilizing agent.